little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Molly McIntyre
is a character in Little Witch Academia. A mild-mannered Luna Nova student who doesn't stand out and by herself a lot, yet in truth, she feels very lonely. It's revealed later that Molly is, in fact, a student from Golden Age of Magic era and human self of Ghost Witch, the main antagonist of the video game, Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time. Appearance Molly is a teenage girl with dark skin, light brown eyes and long teal-blue hair that always covers her right eye. As with her current roommate Elsa and Amelia, she wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with a light-yellow sash. In her beta design as seen in the first short film, she instead depicted with brown hair that only exposed her nose and mouth (though the hair parts to show both eyes whenever she is shocked). Additionally, she wears pink sashes over her uniform. Personality Molly started out as shy, timid, and insecure over her (initially) poor magical talents which led others to make fun of her for it. Despite managed to make significant improvements thanks to immense Time Magic she found in Horologium Chamber, it was not enough to quell her loneliness since she ended up isolated herself out of the inability to reveal her secrets to anyone. This soon took its toll on her where in her desperation, Molly attempted to return to the day before she enrolled at the academy only to be afflicted with Curse of Time, subsequently developed a monstrous persona known as Ghost Witch who seek to harm others. Akko seems to understand that behind her sinister and perverse behavior, Molly's Ghost Witch persona represented not only despair over her inability to live a happy life at Luna Nova, but also sorrow over the prospect of said dream has been ruined. True to this, when said persona controls Molly once again, she mocked Elsa's dream to be a teacher and angered when Akko still able to boast hers that she scattered the latter's Chariot cards to make the Japanese feels the same despair she went through. After being freed from Curse of Time and destruction of her corrupted persona, Molly became sick with remorse that she pleaded Ursula to seal her back into Horologium Chamber so she won't be able to harm anyone else again, indicating that she was aware with what her corrupted self had done since said persona was still part of her. Despite this, Akko's encouragement and realization that she now has returned to normal allowed her to get over the guilt, making amends with her roommates despite of them not remember their argument in the previous time loops, and finally live a happier life in Luna Nova like what she always wanted. Abilities Originally displayed ineptitude in magic, Molly has significantly improved her magical skills thanks to Horologium Chamber's Great Clock. Given that she was able to tap on the Clock's powers to rewind time to help her in such endeavor without any incidents (with exception of the attempt to go back in time), Molly seemed to well-versed in Time Magic albeit not as good as Diana. Additionally, she can use Transparent Magic to help her sneaking into the library for Horologium Chamber and elude detection from others. When helping Akko and co. arranging the books, it is implied that she can perform Summoning Magic by conjuring a Hollow to assist her in various tasks, assuming said Hollow is not a magical construct modeled after one. Misc. Trivia *Molly is likely named after an actress of the same name. *Due to afflicted with Curse of Time until the events of Chamber of Time, Molly is arguably one of the oldest characters in the series, the other being Fafnir. References Navigation Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Molly McIntyre Category:Characters